Universal Metazoa Tennessee
Universal Metazoa Tennessee 'is a zoological, marine and amusement park that is part of the Universal Metazoa chain located at 'Universal Nashville Resort in Nashville, Tennessee. It's owned and operated by NBCUniversal a Comcast company next-door to Universal Studios Tennessee and Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee Universal Metazoa Tennessee is accredited by the World Association of Zoos and Aquariums (WAZA) and Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA). The park is opened All year, except with some rides and attractions which are seasonally opened from Late March to Late November/ Eally December due to the cold weather It opened on Feburary 23, 2003 Development Of The Park Summary Themed Zones The park consists of 12 themed zones Upcoming: * Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa - Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Donkey Kong, Pokémon, Splatoon and Animal Crossing. Opening Date: July 9, 2020 * Land Of Medieval Sub-Areas ** Berk - TBA. Opening Date: Feburary 28, 2019 * The Lost Kingdom Sub-Areas ** Yeti Village - TBA. Theme: Warner Animation Group's Smallfoot. Opening Date: December 2, 2019 Current: * Exotic Entry '''- An area themed around the wildlife village with shops, dinning, entertainment and as well as attractions. '''Theme: “Wildlife” village. Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 * Tropical Biomes - TBA. Theme: TBA. Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 ** Africa Safari '''- an area themed around Africa with replicas of real-life African village. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 ** Madagascar - a sub-section based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name and themed to wildlife of Madagascar. Theme: DreamWorks Animation's Madagascar and Madagascan wildlife. Opening date: May 9, 2009 ** Asian Kingdom '''- a section themed to Asian jungle. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 ** Latin Wilderness -''' TBA. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 * Wild Seas '''- A third section themed to marine wildlife. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 ** Amity '''- An area inspired by Jaws films. '''Theme: Jaws. Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. Trivia: 'former in Universal Studios Tennessee. * '''Wild Woods '- An fourth section and an animal exhibit walkthrough themed to wildlife of woodland forests of North America. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 ** Bear Country - Home of the Berenstain Bears '''- TBA. '''Theme: The Berenstain Bears. Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Metazoa - A fifth section based on J.K. Rowling Harry Potter ''book series and Warner Bros.’ ''Harry Potter ''film series. '''Opeining date: '''April 6, 2018 ** '''Forbidden Forest' - A sub-area themed around the series’ fictional forest of the same name. Theme: ''Harry Potter'' book and film series. ** Ilvermorny: The World of Fantastic Beasts - A second sub-area based the Harry Potter-spin off Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. * Land of Medieval - TBA. Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003 ** Spyro's Kingdom '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: June 4, 2004 ** PonyVille '''- A second sub-section in Land of Medieval based on Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise and an animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's mostly aimed young female guest with families. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Opening date: 'March 30, 2015 * '''Nickelodeon Safari Center '- TBA. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. ** Bikini Bottom '- A sub-zone located in Nickelodeon Safari Center based on Nickelodeon’s long-running animated television series ''SpongeBob SquarePants. '''Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants. Opening date: Feburary 23, 2003. Map info: Enter to the undersea world of Bikini Bottom, home to SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. ** Dora's Rainforest - TBA. Opening date: Feburary 1, 2008. ** Bubbletucky: A Bubble Guppies Universe - TBA. Opening date: June 1, 2013 * The Lost Kingdom '-' '''A eighth section themed to wildlife of prehistoric times. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. Map info: Travel back in time to 65 millions of years of the making, home to dinosaurs and other prehistoric species. ** Jurassic Park '''- An sub-section in The Lost Kingdom themed to the Jurassic Park franchise. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. ** Skull Island '- A second sub-section in The Lost Kingdom section consists of three attractions based on ''King Kong films. '''Theme: King Kong. Opening date: May 1, 2017. ** The Land of Ice Age '- The Third A second sub-section of The Lost Kingdom inspired by 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky’s ''Ice Age animated films. '''Theme: Ice Age movie series. Opening date: Feburary 23, 2003. ** The Great Valley '- A section based on ''The Land Before Time series. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. * Animal Starland '''- A ninth section which is inspired by animals in worldwide popular culture and homed to old and modern animal stars, characters and icons both real and fictional. '''Theme: animals in popular culture and entertainment industry. Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. ** Eric Carle's World of Bugs - A first sub-section within Animal Starland inspired by Eric Carle's children's book involves bugs, such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Very Quiet Cricket, The Grouchy Ladybug, etc. It is an interactive mini-section which aimed younger children, age 0-7 with families, which contains attractions based on Eric Carle's bug-themed stories and as well a small exhibit of real insects. Theme: Eric Carle's bug-themed storybooks and insects. Opening Date: ** Bird Island '''- A second sub-section in Animal Starland based on the Angry Birds franchise and as well as The Angry Birds Movie. '''Theme: Angry Birds franchise. Opening date: March 21, 2018 ** Crash Bandicoot's Wumpa Island - TBA. Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. ** Banjo and Kazooie's Spiral Mountain '''- TBA. '''Opening Date: March 20, 2008 * PETopia '''- An tenth section inspired by the public's general curiosity about domesticated and livestock animals. '''Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. * Desertlands - A tenth and last section of the park which is themed to wildlife in the deserts and is consists with three sub-sections such as Outback, Wild West, and Sahara. Theme: wild deserts.Opening Date: '''Feburary 23, 2003. ** '''Outback - A section’s first sub-section and an animal exhibit which is themed to Australia. It contains Australian animals such as kangaroos, crocodiles, kookaburras, koalas, wombats, Tasmanian devils, emus, cockatoos, bearded dragons etc. Theme: Australia. Opening Date: '''Feburary 23, 2003. ** '''Wild West - A section’s second sub-zone and an animal exhibit/walkthrough themed to the Old West of United States of America and is homed to roadrunners, coyotes, bobcats, rattlesnakes, armadillos, hawks, buzzards, prairie dogs, gila monsters, etc. Theme: American Old West. Opening Date: '''Feburary 23, 2003. ** '''Sahara - A section’s third and last sub-zone themed to the Sahara desert. Theme: Sahara desert. Opening Date: 'Feburary 23, 2003. * '''Discovery Lagoon '- A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Metazoa park. '''Theme: lagoon. Opening Date: Feburary 23, 2003. Former: * TBA Overview Exotic Entry Attractions * Island Skipper Tours (2003) * Submarine Port (2003) * Universal Metazoa Trailway (2003) * Exotic Gardens (2003) * Universal Metazoa’s Animal Care Centre Tour (2003) * Jumanji: The Wild 4D Experience (2003) (3D Special Effects Theater) * Sesame Safari (2013) * Minionimals (2015) * All-Star Safari Zone (2003) Tropical Biomes Africa Safari * Out of Africa Journeys (2003) * Engaging Pachyderms (2003) * The Legend of The African Sasquatch: Presented by FedEx (2006) (MACK Rides Multi-Launcher Roller Coaster/Dark Ride) * Curious George’s Jungle Playland (2008) * Watu and the Animal Tales from Africa (2003) * Mokele-Mbembe - The Legendary Animal (2003) Madagascar * Madagascar Trails (2003) * Journey to Madagascar: Presented by Nestle (2013) (Vekoma Shoot-The-Chutes) * King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round! (2012) (Intamin-Go-Round) * All Hail King Julien Dance Party (2015) Asian Kingdom * The Eastern Exotic Walkway (2003) * Flight of the Dragon (2003) (Intamin Family Coaster/Dark Ride) * Panda Kingdom (2013) * Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest (2018) (Dynamic Structures 4Dx Theater) Latin Wilderness * Amazon Dome (2003) * Flying Toucans & Macaws (2010) * Quetzalcoatl (2013) * Samba Party! (2003) * Rio: A Bird's Journey (2017) (Vekoma Shoot-The-Chute) Wild Seas * Island Skipper Tours (2003) * Submarine Port (2003) (Intamin Submarine) * Habitat Reef (2003) * Seals and Sea Lions Habitat (2003) * Polar Wildlife (2003) * The Coca-Cola Seas Theater (2003) ** Happy Feet Tappin' in Stage (2012) ** Andre's Seal and Sea Lion Show (2003) ** Flipper's Dolphin and Porpoise Show (2003) ** Willy's Killer Whale, False Killer Whale, Pilot Whale, and Beluga Whale Show (2003) * Marine-Go-Round (2003) Amity * Submarine Port (2003) * JAWS: The Ride (2003) (Intamin Wild Cruise) * Jaws Alive (2003) (Omnimover/Aquarium) * Amity Midway Games (2003) Inkoplious * Submarine Port (2003) * Encounters of Squids and Other Cephalopods (2003) * Splatoon: Turf War Spin (2016) (ATS Systems Trackless Shooter) * The Squid Sisters Live (2016) * Octo Valley Mission (2016) * Inkopolis Arcade (2016) Camp Woods * Bears (2003) (Circle-Vision 360 Film) * Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! (2011) (Intamin River Rapids) Bear Country - Home of the Berenstain Bears * The Berenstein Bears Goes Camping (2003) (Intamin Boat Ride) * The Berenstain Bears Treehouse (2003) ** Brother & Sister Bear’s Playground Fun (2003) * The Berenstain Bear Scout Training School (2003) Land of Medieval * SpyroSpin (2003) (MACK Rides Omnimover) * Skylanders: Kaos Revenge (2014) (Intamin Theater Simulator) * Spyro the Dragon 4D (2005) (4Dx Cinema/Film) * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury (2010) (Walkthrough/Special Effects Show) * TBA. PonyVille * Flight Through Equestria (2015) (Intamin Suspended Omnimover Dark Ride) * The Funtastic World of My Little Pony (2016) (Intamin Omnimax Simulator) * Ponyville Schoolhouse (2015) * The Cutie Mark Crusaders Treehouse (2015) * Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models (2015) * Journey To SeaQuestria (2018) (MACK Rides Water Coaster/Dark Ride) * Fluttershy's Cabin (2015) * Rainbow Dash's Awsome Cloud Flight (2015) (Vekoma Junior Steel Coaster) * Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party (2015) * Pinkie Pie's Party Picnic (2015) * Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres Hoedown! (2015) * Luma's Revenge (2017) (B&M Floorless Coaster) (Added due to unexpected popularity from Bronies and Thrill-Seekers) Berk * How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride (2019) (Intamin 360 Roller Coaster/Simulator/Dark Ride) * Dragon Gliders (2019) (KUKA G4 RoboArm Dark Ride/Simulator) * Toothless Adventure (2019) (Intamin Suspended Dark Ride) * Dueling Dragon Racers (2019) (B&M Dueling Inverted Coater) * The Swinging Viking (2019) (Vekoma Pirate Ship) * NightFury (2019) (B&M SuperCoaster) * Camp Viking (2019) Nickelodeon Safari Center * NickelodeonSub (2003) * The Backyardigans Swing-Along (2009) * The Backyardigans Pirate Treasure (2012) * PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Day (2015) (Vekoma Junior Steel Coaster/Dark Ride) * PAW Patrol Playard (2015) Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue (A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon) (2014) * Sandy's Rocket Coaster (2011) * SpongeBob’s Neighborhood (2003) * Jellyfish Fields (2003) ** SpongeBob’s Jellyfish Carousel (2003) ** Jellyfish Encounter (2003) * Mrs. Puff's Boating School (2003) * Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride (2003) * Rock Bottom Plunge (2014) Dora's Rainforest * Dora's Dune Buggies (2003) * Dora's Adventure Express (2008) * Diego's Rescue Rider (2008) * Dora's Big River Adventure (2010) (Vekoma Shoot-The-Chutes) * Dora and Boots Sun Wheel (2010) * Dora & Diego's 3-D Adventure (2012) Bubbletucky: A Bubble Guppies Universe * New Bubble City Drop (2013) (Intamin Junior Tower) * Bubble Guppies: Guppy Bubbler (2013) * Guppy Encounter (2013) * Bubble Puppy's Playground (2013) The Lost Kingdom Jurassic Park * Island Skipper Tours (2003) * Jurrassic Park River Adventure: Presented by Nestle (2003) (Vekoma Shoot-The-Chutes) * Encounters of Ancient Survivors (2003) * T-Rex Rampage! (2009) (Arrow Dynamics Custom Corkscrew) (Relocated from Nara Dreamland) * Jurassic Park Discovery Centre (2003) * Camp Jurrassic (2003) * Pteranodon Flyers (2003) (Vekoma Mini-Suspended Coaster) * Raptor Encounter (2015) * The Flying Dinosaur (2017) (B&M Flying Coaster) Skull Island * Skull Island: Reign of Kong (2017) (ATS Systems Trackless Tram) * The Museum of Skull Island's Creatures (2017) * Kong Coaster (2018) (GCI Wooden Roller Coaster) The Land of Ice Age * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall (2003) (Vekoma Shoot-The-Chutes) * Sid’s Kids Corner (2010) * Hyraxes Encounter (2003) * Ice Age Characters Cave (2003) * Ice Age Midway (2007) ''' '''The Great Valley * Journey Through The Land Before Time: Presented by Coca-Cola (2003) (Intamin EMV Dark Ride) * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure (2003) (MACK Rides Log Flume) * Great Valley River Rapids (2003) (Intamin River Rapids) * Littlefoot's Prehistoric Spin (2003) (MACK Rides Spinning Wild Mouse Coaster) * Spike's Rock Spinners (2003) (MACK Rides TeaCup) * Petrie's Flight (2008) (Vekoma Steel Coaster/Dark Ride) * Dino-Vision 3D: Presented by Kodak (2003) (3D Film) * Viewing Rock (2003) * Ducky's Play Pound (2003) * Cera's Threehorn Runners (2003) (Vekoma LSM Launch Coaster) * The Land Before Time Midway! (2016) (ATS Systems Multi-Mover) * The Great Valley Go-Round (2003) (Intamin Merry Go-Round) Animal Starland * Dracula’s Lair of Bats (2003) * Encounter of the Planet of the Apes (2003) * Animal Actors on Location (2007) * You’re on Animal Planet (2003) * Where the Wild Things Are (2003) (MACK Rides Omnimover/Dark Ride) * Animal Starland’s Paw of Fame (2003) * Animal Idols (2003) Eric Carle's World of Bugs * House of Bugs (2003) * The Very Hungry Caterpillar (2003) (ATS Systems Powered Train) * The Very Quiet Cricket (2003) * Bug Carousel (2003) (Intamin Carousel) Bird Island * Angry Birds: The 4D Experience (2015) ''' * '''Angry Birds: Ride n' Play (2018) * Chuck's Egg Spin (2018) * The Blue's Play-Nest (2018) * Bomb's and Terence's Castle Crash (2018) Wumpa Island * Crash's Great Escape (2003) (Drop Tower) * Titan Trouble! (2007) * Wild Crash! (2003) (MACK Rides Spinning Wild Mouse) * Crash Twinsanity 4D (2004) * TBA Spiral Mountain * Banjo and Kazooie's Breegul Flight (2003) * Tooty's Swing Set (2003) * TBA PETopia * Rat & Mice Corner (2003) * Babe's Petting Barn (2003) * The Secret Life of Pets: Play-Go-Round (2018) * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase (2015) * Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel (2015) * PETopia Arena (2003) * PETopia Dome (2003) * Clifford's Encounter (2003) * Oggy and Jack's Cockroach Chase (Roller Coaster) (2003) * Garfield and friends' Neighborhood Adventure of Fun (Old Mill) (2003) Outback * The Crocodile Hunter: Steve Irwin's Tribute (2012) * Thylacine (2012) * The Uluru Experience (2003) * Kangaroo Hopper (2003) Discovery Lagoon * Island Skipper Tours (2003) * Fountain of Discovery (2004) * The Carnival of the Animals (2003) (ST) '''Studio Tour is from the attractions Former Attractions '''Tropical Biomes Madagascar * I Like Move It! King Julien's Royal Dance Party! (2009-2014) Latin Wilderness * Amazon River Run (2003-2010) Wild Seas * Penguins Live! (2003-2011) Camp Woods * Clavey Falls River Rapids (2003-2009) Nickelodeon Safari Center * The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars (2007-2014) Bikini Bottom * SpongeBob's Pickle Quest (2003-2013) Animal Starland * Animal Planet Live! (2003-2006) PETopia * Timeline of Pets (2003-2011) * Pet Carousel (2003-2017) Events The Spongebob Squarepants Movie: HOT SET With Spongebob Squarepants And Patrick Star A temporary event which was meant to promote Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon Movies 2004 film The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, occurred every weekends from November 2004 - Febarary 2005. Sponsored by: '''General Mills. It consisted activities, meet-n-greets and entertainment for all the Spongebob Squarepants Fans of various ages. '''Spooky Safari Savage Safari Holly Jolly Safari Kwanzaa Nights Annual Animal Adoption Weeks Green is Universal: Nature Fest Month of The Dragon The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship The Land Before Time Awakens Universal Metazoa Wild Summer SpongeBob's Summer of Fun BronyNites Park hours Monday to Friday 7am to 10pm Saturday to Sunday 6am to 11pmCategory:Tennessee Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Madagascar Category:Rio (film series) Category:Happy Feet Category:Jaws Category:Nickelodeon Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Jurassic Park Category:King Kong Category:Ice Age Category:The Land Before Time Category:Sesame Street Category:Minions Category:Splatoon Category:Spyro The Dragon Category:My Little Pony Category:DreamWorks Category:Eric Carle Category:Licensed properties at Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Parks That Opened in 2003 Category:Theme Parks Category:Zoo Category:Zoos